The Widow and the Warrior
by SimaZhao
Summary: Spoilers! What might have happened in Kyuzo's life had he not been shot down by a mere bullet. Kyuzo x OC. Officially on Hiatus as of December 29th 2013
1. The Stranger

**A/N: First of all I would like to start out by saying, Kyuzo was way too badass to have been killed by a bullet, so this is my fluff story of him surviving on after Kanna Village. No flames, but please feel free to leave any constructive criticism on this story. I already have 11 chapters written up, but I just want to see how this one does. The chapters do start out a little short and a little confusing at first, I'm warning you in advance. Please enjoy the read and drop me a review if you would like. Thanks in advance for reading =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, turning the sky and earth a lovely shade of orange. The trees of the forest towered above me as I made my way back to my empty home, my evening meal tucked in a basket at my side and a bamboo pole slung over my shoulder. The wind was picking up and was causing loose strands of my dark hair to tickle my face. I scrunched my nose and used my free hand to tuck the strands behind my ear. With each step I took I felt my katana gently move at my left side. This slight movement caused a pang of loneliness in my heart. I had been living alone for about half a year and the only communication I had was with people at the market when I happened to venture into the city.<p>

It was getting darker by the minute and I increased my pace. In no time I arrived back home, but as I approached the door I stopped short. I sensed someone inside, someone who was not welcome. I quietly placed my basket of fish and my pole on the ground beside me and reached for my blade. I held my breath as I slowly began sliding the door open. I succeeded in opening the door about halfway before I was welcomed by a blade about an inch away from the spot between my eyes. I withdrew my hand from my weapon and raised both my hands in surrender. My vision then focused on the man holding the sword, he was in red clothing and had shaggy, blonde hair which covered one of his eyes. His exposed eye was in a cold stare and fixated right on me. I let out my breath cautiously and blinked a few times trying to think of something to say. He spoke first, however.

"Is this your home?" His voice was deep and monotone. I still could not speak so I merely nodded in response. Thankfully, he lowered his weapon so I deemed it safe to lower my hands.

"May I ask what you are doing in my home?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"Looking for your husband."

I gave him quite a confused look as the pang of loneliness came rushing back to my chest. The man in red said nothing more, just continued staring at me with those hollow eyes.

"Sadly, The Dragon died six months ago while on a mission," I replied, frowning at the thought of his old nickname. "What did you need with him?"

"I am recruiting samurai."

Did this guy only speak in four word sentences?

"Well I am sorry, I cannot help you. How did you find my home anyway? Pretty remote out here."

"Samurai in the city."

Apparently I was right about the four words per sentence thing…

"The only thing I can offer you, is dinner. I have fish and it won't take long for me to boil up some rice."

The man did not respond, but did not move either. I stepped back slightly and reached down to pick up my basket and bamboo pole before maneuvering past him and inside my home. I put some water on to boil and laid a fish on the counter. I looked over my shoulder and saw him still standing there at the doorway, but instead of facing outside he was watching me.

"So I suppose if you are staying for dinner, you could at least give me your name," I said, turning back to the fish on the counter that I was now slicing carefully with a small knife.

"Kyuzo."

I nodded.

"I am-"

"Amaya," he stated blandly.

One word responses now…And interruptions…

"Yes, I suppose the samurai also gave you that information."

I looked back over my shoulder at him, and found he had positioned himself on the floor beside the table. Kyuzo was quiet and offered no apology for interrupting me. This man was indeed a strange one.

We had no more conversation during the preparation of dinner and during that time I couldn't help but feel quite anxious about the mysterious Kyuzo in my home.

After a silent dinner I cleared the table while Kyuzo remained seated on the floor. I returned and sat across from him. Honestly, he was starting to creep me out a little.

"Kyuzo-san, may I ask why you are recruiting samurai?"

He did not answer.

"Okay, I suppose that must be some kind of classified information."

More awkward silence.

"I thank you for sharing a meal with me." Wait…Shouldn't he be thanking me for the meal?

"Thank you," he stated. Now it seemed right.

"So, where are you staying? In the city?" I asked, unsure of how else to ask him to leave, but instead of answering me, he remained mute.

I sighed slightly, slowly beginning to realize his situation.

"I suppose you haven't a place to stay then…I see…I was married to a samurai, I do know the predicaments they face at times."

"So about your marriage?" He asked.

Well at least we were back up to four words again.

"It…was arranged." I said looking slightly ashamed. "If you've no place to go, I can offer you a futon here in the sitting room," I continued desperately trying to change the subject.

He seemed to understand and nodded his thanks. A short while later I laid out a futon in the sitting room just as I said I would. As I was doing so the pitter patter of raindrops sounded from outside. I sighed with content. The night rain always helped me sleep better.


	2. The Meal

**A/N: I'm not sure when I will be able to update again so what I'm going to do is go ahead and put up all the chapters I have written. First, however, I would like to extend my gratitude to my first two reviewers, _lovingpurpleroses _and _xxxEvil Anglexxx_ thank both of you so much! **

**I like for my works to be at least correct as far as spelling and grammar goes, so please if you see something that needs to be corrected, do tell =). Thanks for reading and I hope you like it...Also if you would like to get in touch with me for whatever reason, the easiest way to do so is through my email: kawaiividel29 at gmail dot com.  
><strong>

The next morning I awoke to the sound of thunder. It had rained all night, turning from a shower of rain into a full-blown thunderstorm. I didn't want to get up, so I closed my eyes again. I lied there for a few moments before I shot straight up, remembering the strange man sleeping in my sitting room. I quickly put on my favorite pale blue yukata and pulled my hair back into a low ponytail before leaving my bedroom. As I entered the main part of my home, however, Kyuzo wasn't there. The futon remained on the floor so at least I knew I hadn't been dreaming. I shrugged my shoulders and began to tidy up. When the cleaning was finished, I decided to prepare some breakfast. I sighed softly and retrieved the ingredients I would need; rice, pork, and eggs.

Since I was sure Kyuzo would be back I was sure to prepare enough for the two of us. I assumed he would be coming back due to the heavy downpour and the fact that, as far as I knew, he had nowhere else to go. I began preparing the meal by cooking some rice. As it was cooking I chopped up some boar meat and beat some eggs I had purchased in the city only a few days before. The main door slid open and closed and without looking up I welcomed my visitor.

"Welcome back, Kyuzo-san."

I predicted the response I received, or lack of a response, that is. The rice had finished cooking so I removed it from the fire and set it to the side. I took a circular metal pan and placed it over the heating source.

"Terrible weather we're having," I stated trying to initiate some kind of conversation. I put the chopped boar into the cooking pan and it quickly started to turn brown. When it was cooked through I put it in a wooden bowl and added the rice to it mixing the two foods together thoroughly.

I looked over and saw Kyuzo sitting beside the table as he had done the night before. Honestly, I pitied him some knowing the trials of samurai life firsthand. Not that I would ever say so; a samurai does have his pride. He was soaking wet so I rushed to get him a blanket. When I returned I hesitated for a short moment and decided it was not a great idea to offer the blanket to him, knowing his pride would not allow him to accept it, so I kept my distance as I draped it over his shoulders.

My breath caught in my chest as my hands came into slight contact with his body. Kyuzo didn't even flinch. It had been quite some time since I had showed compassion to another human being and even longer since I had any physical contact with anyone, even if it was just a mere accidental brush on the shoulder. Even in the city I had somehow managed to keep away from other people for the most part.

I felt my face flush as I returned to cooking. I poured the eggs into the pan above the fire, took the meat and rice mixture and spread it on to the eggs that were already beginning to cook. I dared a glance at Kyuzo who had adjusted the blanket to wrap around him. He didn't appear to be as embarrassed as I was about the brief touch, in fact, it hadn't seemed to fazed him at all.

I wanted to ask him what he was doing out in this weather, but I knew that it was none of my business. I wanted to ask him many things, but I knew I would not receive any type of answer. I longed to talk to someone, I had not had much communication with many people at all. Maybe that's why I was okay with what I said next.

"Kyuzo-san, please feel free to stay here again tonight. It doesn't seem as though the rain will be letting up anytime soon." I knew I couldn't keep him here forever. A samurai couldn't be bound to one place for too long. I promised myself that as soon as the rain stopped he would have to leave no matter how much I did or didn't want him to. I folded half of the egg over on top of the meat and rice creating a rather large omelet. I scooped the omelet out of the pan and onto a plate. Then I sliced it and placed half on a separate plate.

"When the rain stops I will leave." His voice startled me a little, but I said nothing in return. I was a little paranoid at the fact maybe he was a mystic mind reader, but shrugged that off as ridiculous.

I poured some sake into two cups and placed one in front of Kyuzo on the table then went back over to get the food and my own cup of sake. I finished setting the table and took my seat across from the man clad in red clothing. I gave him a small smile and he bowed his head in thanks. While we were eating I found myself thinking. I knew already that I would be disheartened when he did leave. Desperately, I tried to push those thoughts from my mind, but they would not disappear. I wondered what his past must have been like. Where did he come from? Where all he had traveled to? What was he recruiting samurai for? Why didn't he speak? Was he really a mystic?

I supposed all of that didn't matter…Just like my past no longer mattered. I could live with this silence for the time being, it was his company I enjoyed. Knowing that someone was there to listen if I wanted to speak was nice. We finished our breakfast and even though it was quiet, I didn't feel quite so lonely anymore.


	3. The Departure

The next morning brought sunshine and a bit of sadness. Kyuzo had to leave today, and although it had been a tranquil visit it had been a amiable one. I dressed in a black yukata with thin red trim and allowed my shoulder-length hair to stay loose. I entered the sitting room and found that Kyuzo was still sleeping. My vision lingered on his sleeping form longer than I intended as I stopped in my tracks. His slender neck and shoulders were the only thing visible from the covering of the futon and his chest rose and fell in the short pattern of his breathing. His hair was mussed leaving both of his eyes exposed. His usual stare was hidden beneath closed eyelids and they fluttered from time to time as if he were dreaming. I couldn't help but wonder what went on inside his mind as he lie there.

Soon I found my feet able to work again and I decided not to disturb his slumber. I tiptoed around him and reached the main door with ease. Slipping on my sandals I stepped outside hoping the sound of the sliding of the door did not wake the handsome sleeper. The sun warmed my cheeks and I inhaled the brisk air. I closed my eyes and listened to the ocean that rest over the mountains a good distance away. My hearing was unusually impressive and I could hear as the waves crashed on the shore. I listened to the birds chirping high up in the trees of the forest and the sound of small animals scampering about. I smiled, forcing myself to be positive about this beautiful, yet gloomy day.

After enjoying the weather for quite some time, I heard the shuffling of the cover on the futon. I gave him a moment to dress before peeking my head back inside the door.

"Good morning, Kyuzo-san," I said cheerfully, fully allowing myself inside once seeing he was nearly dressed as he slid on his red overcoat over his black, high-necked undershirt and black pants. He mumbled incoherently in response. I smiled and took off my sandals before stepping past him and into the cooking area. I prepared some rice balls with some of the leftover rice from the previous night, wrapped four of them individually in a thin, white cloth, then placed them in a small brown satchel. He was watching me, I could feel it. Hating the fact I couldn't hide the blush that burned my face I stared at the counter even though I had already completed the task at hand. That was when something caught my eye. Lying on the counter beside where I kept my cooking knives rest a small yellow flower that I hadn't noticed before. My eyes could not be torn away from the frail plant that had seemed to appear out of no where. Timidly I reached over and touched the stem, it was slightly damp. I kept my hand on it as I finally mustered the courage to look up at Kyuzo.

Our eyes locked for a short moment before I diverted my gaze past him and set my sight on a wall. Was the flower of his doing? Gaining my composure I picked up the satchel of rice balls as he stepped over to the main door to put on his boots. By the time I had walked over to where he was his shoes were on and he stood facing me.

"I apologize for not being able to give more than this, but I do hope it will help you in your travels," I stated holding the small bag out to him. He reached out and took it from my hands, our fingers accidentally brushing. I didn't become as embarrassed about it as I had the day before, but my face still turned pink.

I slid the door open and we both stepped outside. Instead of immediately walking away as I assumed he would do, Kyuzo turned to face me.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Kyuzo-san. I wish you well," I responded and then he turned to walk away. It was ask now or never know for sure. "Wait!" I called out after him. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Did you put the flower on the counter?"

"As thanks," was all he responded.

"Well…"

"Shh…" He cut me off before I could even fully begin. I just looked at him with a baffled expression. "Intruders," he continued.

I listened and indeed I did hear the sound of footsteps growing closer.

"Go back inside your home," Kyuzo warned. I obeyed, but I didn't plan to stay for long. I ran into my bedroom and grabbed my katana before rushing back outside. I stood beside him, my blade drawn.

"You'll just die if you fight," he said with that same monotone.

"But it's my home. I must fight to defend it!" I protested.

"If any get past me, they're yours."

I opened my mouth to protest, but quickly chose to just agree to his plan. My curiosity was getting the best of me, I wanted to see him fight. Suddenly the trees of the forest began to rustle. Kyuzo stepped in front of me and even though my katana was still unsheathed, I was almost positive I wouldn't have to use it. His stance was very unique and he held the ability to remain calm.

Four gruff looking men stepped out from the shadows of the forest; two to our left, one in the center, and one to the right. The man I presumed to be their leader was in the middle and he called out to the others.

"Looky 'ere boys! We found us a samurai! And a pretty girl!"

"Do we kill 'em both, boss?" one of the cronies called out.

"Just the samurai, leave the girl, we'll take 'er with us."

They all charged at Kyuzo simultaneously and in a short moment had him nearly surrounded. Kyuzo held his position, sword in each hand, his right arm slightly over his left. Their leader was the first to raise his blade and the others followed suit. I watched with baited breath as Kyuzo began to move. He was so quick and graceful that if I would have blinked I would have missed his movement. He sliced right through all four men at once by extending his blades and uncrossing his arms. The blood on the end of one of his swords caught in the sunlight as he raised his arm and turned around, now facing me.

I simply stared at the dead bodies surrounding us.

"I…" I just couldn't find the words.

"I'll take care of these. Fetch me a whetstone and a bowl of water, I will return."

I nodded and retreated back into my residence pushing the door shut behind me and removing my shoes at the door. I remembered my husband's old whetstone was something I still had and I went to get it from a small storage room. Then I got a small bowl and went to fill it, when I realized the buckets I usually kept full of water were empty. I had forgotten to place them out during the recent rainstorm so I had to go get some from the river that was located not very far away. I collected a bucket and placed my sheathed katana on my hip. Soon I was out the door and on my way to the river. I couldn't help but wonder and I headed down the narrow path, why Kyuzo had defended my home when he had nothing to gain. While I had some money left over from what my husband had left me, I was unable to spare what little I had. I supposed he had saved both me and my home due to the fact he was a samurai and felt as though it was the right thing to do.

The important thing was I was alive and my home was okay and Kyuzo was unharmed. Plus he did say he would be returning, and despite the early sadness of the day and I the deaths I had witnessed, I was able to genuinely smile as I walked through the forest, humming softly to myself.


	4. The Conversation

I got home before Kyuzo returned, two wooden buckets both filled with water. I picked up the bowl I had discarded on the counter earlier and dipped it into one of the buckets filling it to the brim. I noticed that all four of the deceased bodies had been removed from the ground outside my front door and for that I was thankful.

I placed both the whetstone and the bowl of water on the table as the door slid open and closed. Kyuzo removed his shoes at the door. At least he was courteous about keeping my home clean. He walked over and drew his swords before sitting down at the table. Unsure of what else to do I took a seat across from him. He began his work of caring for his blades.

"Thank you for what you did today," I said forcing myself to look at him. He paused briefly and glanced up at me before returning to his task. That brief glimpse from him allowed me to see just the tiniest flash of what I just knew had to be a faint smile. But I brushed it off as my imagination playing tricks on me.

"You couldn't have done it alone," he replied.

Okay, so he was rude…but he was being honest.

"Why would you say that?"

"Your form was sloppy."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My husband was supposed to have finished training me, but he didn't return from the mission he left on." Why was I talking about Tetsuya?

"I heard The Dragon was a master of weapons," Kyuzo said, still not looking up from his work. Were we actually having a conversation?

"He was. You could put any type of weapon in is hand and he knew how to use it."

"Your marriage to him was arranged?"

"Yes, he was a brave samurai and I was a helpless magistrate's daughter. My father wanted to make sure I would be taken care of."

Kyuzo still didn't look at me, but I knew he was really listening.

"I told Tetsuya-san the day we got married that I would take care of him if he promised to teach me how to use weapons…"

"You were fond of him then?"

I furrowed my brow as I thought about this personal question. I was still in shock that this man was capable of carrying on a conversation, although his questions and statements were quick and to the point. I didn't see the point in lying to this man since he probably wouldn't be staying with me for much longer anyway.

"Well since I have no reason to lie to you…I loved Tetsuya-san, or The Dragon, but I believe there are different types of love in this world. Loving someone and then actually being in love with someone. While I loved my husband, I cannot say with a honest face that I was in love with him." I paused briefly and looked at the table before me, running my fingers over the rough edges.

"Am I ashamed of that? Yes. Do I miss him? Yes. Do I wish he were still alive? Yes. Am I lonely? Yes," I continued on, mostly mumbling to myself and fighting back tears. The sound of metal scraping the whetstone halted and I blinked back tears before looking up at Kyuzo again. He was watching me and I couldn't keep the thoughts inside anymore.

"I know you're probably thinking, 'What about your family?'. The answer to that is, my mother passed shortly after my birth and my father passed on shortly after my wedding. I have an older brother who inherited my father's position as magistrate, but the two of us aren't on good terms. So I really have no one to turn to."

"I see," he responded and switched to his other weapon.

"I apologize. I shouldn't be rambling on about my problems to you."

"When a samurai doesn't fight for a long time, the lust for battle builds inside of him. Soon he must kill again."

That was record of the longest sentence I had heard him speak, but his words rang all too true for both samurai and for a woman in my position. If I kept my thoughts locked away for too long, it wouldn't be healthy and I had to get them out. I seemed to be gaining a better understanding of Kyuzo, but at the same time he remained such a mystery to me. The sound of his blade on the whetstone went in a calm rhythm and I found it relaxing. It stopped occasionally as he scooped water out of the bowl with his hands and then sprinkled the moisture over his weapon. I excused myself from the table and went into the kitchen to arrange some of the rice balls I had prepared earlier onto a plate. After doing so I remembered the flower lying on the counter. I filled a cup with water and then placed the flower inside, placing it gently on a small raised part of the counter.

I served the rice balls as a late breakfast around the time Kyuzo finished sharpening his swords.

"I wish I could pay you for your assistance today, but I have little money left over from what my husband left behind."

He didn't respond and the two of us ate in silence. After the meal was over was when he spoke to me again.

"I would like to recruit you."

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock. He didn't reply. "Why me? You even said my form was sloppy…"

"I can help."

"You mean…teach me about weapons?"

"Travel with me. You will learn."

I had no idea what to say…It was all so very sudden.

"Could you give me the night to consider?"

He nodded.

"I will be leaving in the morning."

I got up and gathered the dishes to take them into the kitchen. The offer clouded my mind for the rest of the day, but by that evening I had made my decision.


	5. The Recap: Bonus Chapter

**A/N: Hello! Quick notice: From here on, there will be periodic bonus chapters that are told from Kyuzo's POV. I hope I don't confuse anyone and I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>It was a long trek from the city to the seemingly abandoned home out in the forest. I needed sleep and a meal desperately. When I arrived at the place I had been heading to, nobody was home. I went inside anyway and after being there for a few minutes I got the sensation that someone was outside. I assumed it was The Dragon's wife, Amaya, due to the light footsteps. I positioned myself by the front door and drew one of my blades, extending it in front of me just in case. The door slid open and a woman no older than twenty appeared, her hand gripping the katana at her side. She looked frightened and speechless so I asked her if this was her home. She nodded and asked me why I was there. I gave my usual simple answer and she informed me the man I was searching for had passed. I was confused on why the samurai in the city hadn't told me this information when I asked where The Dragon lived. She looked as confused as I felt.<p>

She offered me dinner and since I was half-starved, I didn't decline. Of course I didn't say yes either. We exchanged names and she appeared taken back at first when I already knew who she was. Dinner was served and I finally got some food in my system. She also offered me a place to sleep and I was thankful for that.

The next morning I awoke early to a storm outside, but I decided to go out anyway to better scope out where I was at. I traipsed through the rain for quite some time discovering a mountain range a good distance away and assumed the ocean rest just beyond the rocky terrain. I scowled at it knowing trouble would most likely come from that direction. My intuition was hardly ever wrong. I hurried back to the residence of young widow. When I returned she was cooking again. I noticed her sandals at the door and removed my boots out of respect. She welcomed me with a cheery voice and I took the seat I had occupied the night before. Dressed in a shade of blue that contrasted against her midnight colored hair, she looked different than she had the day before. How, I didn't know. She looked at me with a slightly worried expression and went to get a blanket. I felt her hesitate before draping it over me. She told me I could stay another night due to the fact of the rain still drenching the earth. Her residence was warm and comfortable and peaceful. I could have stayed for days if I hadn't been in a hurry. The weather had already delayed me a few times before. I accepted her offer, but told her I would take my leave when the rain stopped. She served breakfast and as we ate I could tell that she was struggling to not ask me questions. I probably would have told her if she had asked.

The next morning I was relaxing in the futon enjoying the feel of the sunshine on my face when I heard Amaya emerge from her room. I stayed still with my eyes closed and I felt her gaze linger on my form. She snuck out the door and as she did I cracked an eye open and caught a glimpse of her leaving, dressed in black. I didn't want to notice how the material covered her body, but I couldn't help noticing how nice she looked. I was a man, after all. I closed my eyes again, trying to get a little more rest, but the image of her scrambled my thoughts. Her smile was nice, but incomplete. She seemed broken behind the happy exterior.

I gave up on trying to get some more rest and got out of the futon. I grabbed my jacket and felt around in one of the pockets until I found what I was looking for. On my way back from scoping out my surroundings the day before I had saw and managed to salvage a small flower from the heavy raindrops that had been falling. I slinked over and placed it beside her knives on the counter in the kitchen then slid my coat on my body as she just so happened to step inside. She bid me good morning and I mumbled a response. I watched as she went into the kitchen and I watched to see if she had any reaction to the gift I had left for her. She had finished putting some rice balls in a bag when she did notice it. Amaya didn't look at me immediately, but when she did, it wasn't for long. I went over to put on my boots and she met me at the door extending the bag to me. I took it and watched as she opened the door. We both stepped outside into the sunlight and I thanked her. As I turned to walk off she called out to me. I turned slightly and she asked me about the flower. I was honest with her and when she went to speak again I was forced to quiet her due to the sound of footsteps not too far away. I was right about the mountains, for they were bringing trouble.

I told her to go inside, she listened but somehow I knew she would be back. Sure enough I was right and she returned with her katana. She had to be crazy, there were four men approaching. She argued with me when I told her she was just going to die if she tried to fight so I told her if any got past me she could handle them. I kept my breathing steady as I stepped in front of her, waiting. The intruders appeared and soon charged me all at once. This was going to be too easy…In less than ten seconds I had finished them all off at once. I requested a whetstone and some water before taking care of the corpses surrounding me. I dragged them off two by two and left them where the wolves would find them before returning to Amaya's home.

When I got back she was placing the whetstone and the water on the table. I wasted no time and began to sharpen my blades carefully on the old stone. I couldn't help feeling honor at the fact I was using the same one The Dragon had once used. I only hoped I could have challenged him at least once for the stories of him in the Great War spread far throughout the land. Unfortunately now I would never have the opportunity. I did learn one thing about Amaya during the time I sat there working. She was just as broken as I thought she was. She prattled on about missing her husband, their arranged marriage, and how he had never gotten to finish her training with him before he was cut down, by what I assumed to be samurai. With the terrible stance she had there was no way she could defend herself if any other bandit decided to try and take what was rightfully hers.

Stupidly I told her that I could be of some assistance, but in order for that to happen, she would have to travel with me. I was already way behind schedule to this delay and the weather and let her know I needed a decision by the time I left in the morning. I worried about her delaying me even more, but asking her to come along just seemed like the right thing to do.


	6. The Confession

I awoke just as the sun was rising the next morning and hurriedly gathered the few things I would be able to take with me. I couldn't believe I was abandoning my home and leaving behind many of my material possessions to travel with a man that I barely knew. However, the longer I packed, the more I thought about my decision. I would finally have the opportunity to learn how to use weapons just like I had wanted to for years and I was getting the opportunity to see the world outside of just the city and my home. I collected two spare yukata, plus the one I was already wearing made three changes of clothes. The bag of money I had hidden in a secret hole in the wall fit snuggly inside the sleeve of my clothing. Quickly I collected my katana as well as Tetsuya's old wakizashi, the honor weapon he had carried since he was thirteen.

Shuffling sounded from the sitting room, stating that Kyuzo was awake as well. Once I was sure I had gathered all he would allow me bring along I left my bedroom, sliding the door closed behind me gently.

"I have decided to join you. It is an honor to be learning from a man of your caliber," I said bowing before him.

He smirked at me and I glared at him.

"We leave now," Kyuzo said and I laughed with a bit of happiness.

"Should I call you sensei?" I teased as we walked into the cool morning light.

"No."

I made a face at him behind his back as we began walking away from my home. I was covering the bit of sadness I felt for leaving with childish antics. I was somehow able to keep pace with his long strides despite my short legs being a usual hindrance to me. We walked for a short bit in silence before I began pestering him with questions about where we were heading.

"First we go to the city," he stated. I nodded in understanding.

"And then where?"

"On to Kogakyo."

"So what are you recruiting samurai for?"

"I'm not."

I stopped in my tracks.

"What? You lied to me?" I asked slightly irritated by this fact. He didn't answer, just continued walking. I sprinted to catch up with him and grabbed his arm once I reached where he was. This time he did stop.

"Answer me, Kyuzo-san."

"Do you really…want the truth?"

"Of course I do!"

"I wished to challenge him."

"You would have lost," I stated, glaring at him. For the first time I saw Kyuzo's expression change. He stared at me wide-eyed.

"You never saw Tetsuya-san fight, did you? You just heard the stories from the war, right? When word around the city claimed he was home, men were at the house everyday to challenge him. Hundreds in the time span of one month. He killed them all! He never lost and he wouldn't have lost to you."

"You hold great respect for a dead man."

I snapped my mouth closed and frowned before letting go of his arm. He began walking again and I followed, paying close attention not to walk too close. The rest of the walk to the city was very quiet.

We arrived at the city in just a little over two hours. The streets were already full of people, entertainment, and merchants alike. I had to cling to Kyuzo's sleeve just to keep up, still being careful to keep my distance as I was still angry with him. He stopped and purchased a few containers of water at one of the shops before moving on. Once we made it out of the city I let go of his sleeve and folded my arms over my chest.

"How long will it take to get to Kogakyo?"

"One day's walk. There is a rest house about halfway through."

"I would like to stop there, if it's okay with you oh great and mighty samurai," I said making another face at his back as I had earlier that morning.

"That's why I mentioned it."

We walked for about four more hours in utter silence and I was struggling to keep up. I was out of breath and my legs ached. Kyuzo was a few paces from me and as I was gasping for air he stopped and turned to face me.

"You need rest," he stated blandly. I wanted to be stubborn, but my feet were screaming for a break.

"You're right," I said panting. Spotting a rock formation up ahead I pointed. "We can rest there."

When we arrived at the jagged rocks I took a seat on one that had a smooth base. My lower body and my back thanked me as my muscles relaxed. Kyuzo extended one of the water containers he had purchased earlier and I took it without argument. He took a seat a few feet away and drank from one of the other containers. Once I caught my breath I decided I would talk to him again.

"Kyuzo-san I'm sorry about being rude earlier. I was just upset that you lied to me."

He leaned against the rocks and I just looked at him with an ashamed look on my face.

"How long until we reach the rest house?" I asked curiously.

"Another four hours."

I sighed and took another drink of the water. He allowed me a ten minute rest before telling me we needed to move on. I pouted, but stood up anyway. My legs burned in pain, but I figured they would get used to the walking again soon enough.

When we finally got to the tiny rest house I was almost sure I would die, I was so exhausted. I dragged myself through the entrance and watched as Kyuzo approached the counter where a short, elderly woman stood. How could he not be on the verge of fainting? I managed to stand beside him at the counter and smile as the woman asked us how many nights we would be staying.

"One," I got out somehow. She told us the price and we each paid our own share for the stay.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour and your room is straight back through there," the owner said, pointing at a door behind us. "You will find a secluded open air bath out the back door if you would like to freshen up."

"Thank you," I told her. I struggled to make it to the door of the room. Kyuzo had arrived in it before me and stood frozen at the entrance, blocking my path. I squeezed between him and the door frame and realized why he had stopped. We faced quite an interesting situation. There was only one futon spread on the floor. I furrowed my brow. Just great.

"I'll ask for another futon at dinner….Right now I just want a bath," I said stepping over to take a robe from the hook that hung on the wall. I put my bag of items on the futon and laid my weapons beside it.

"I'll see you at dinner, Kyuzo-san." And with that I slid out the back door. The bath was surrounded by a wooden fence and steam rested on the surface of the unbroken water. I undressed, quickly folded my clothes neatly and placed them on the ground along with the robe I grabbed earlier. Slowly, I submerged myself in the hot water and breathed a sigh of content. It was extremely relaxing to both my aching muscles and my mind. Holding my breath, I sunk down into the water attempting to wash my thoughts away.


	7. The Surprise

When I finally forced myself out of the bath, I felt a lot better. I picked up the robe and wrapped it around myself, then reached over to retrieve my clothes. I rustled my damp hair and I walked back into my room for the night. I had to admit it would be strange sleeping somewhere other than home. I hummed as I entered the small room and stopped abruptly when I spotted Kyuzo leaning up against the wall. It was the one time I had seen him without his weapons strapped to his back when he wasn't sleeping. His red outer garment was missing as well. I went over and placed my worn clothes with my other things.

A light rap sounded at the door and Kyuzo slid it open. It was the owner.

"Dinner is ready," she informed us and then disappeared from view. Had I really been in the bath that long?

We sat down with a hot meal before us and I felt my stomach rumble its thanks. As the meal progressed the owner and her husband seemed curious about the travelers they had taken in.

"So how long have the two of you been married?" the elderly man asked. I nearly choked on my drink.

"Oh…" I began, coughing.

"Two years," Kyuzo stated. I looked at him in shock and he gave me a look that clearly said, 'Go with it.'

"Oh my," the woman said. "You two are pretty much newlyweds! My husband and I have been married for almost forty years."

I blushed and stared at my nearly empty plate. There went my idea for asking for another futon. After dinner I excused myself and went into our room. Kyuzo wasn't far behind me. Once the door was closed I couldn't help it.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's better if you don't ask questions right now."

"I deserve to know because I am clearly not your wife. How…How could you even say that?" Kyuzo said nothing, just stared at me. I was angry and had to force myself to calm down. "Just how many lies are you going to tell?" I inquired in my normal tone.

Still he did not respond.

"Okay. I get it, I won't ask anything else. I guess I understand that we have to keep quiet about where we're going and who we are, but why did you have to say we were married, why not just brother and sister?"

"When lying it's better to just let people think what they already believe."

"Just what kind of samurai are you?"

He lifted in shoulders slightly in a gesture I assumed to be a shrug. I sighed and leaned against the wall in front of where he stood.

"So we're married…I can't even spend a whole day without getting mad at you so far. Is that how a real married couple acts? No, I don't think so," I said continuing my rant.

He moved so quickly I barely had time to prepare for what happened next. He reached out and gently grabbed my upper arms, pressing me against the wall before leaning over and kissing me briefly. When he pulled away I couldn't breathe or move for that matter. When my brain was finally functioning again he had already gotten to the back door.

"You can have the futon," he said before going outside.

I guess _that _was how a real married couple acted. I staggered over to the mattress and flopped onto it, not really able to think of anything other than what had just happened. After a few moments of feeling dumbfounded I shook my head as if to get the memory out of my mind. While I couldn't understand completely why he had done that, I decided not to let it interfere with how we acted around one another. I slept fitfully that night.

The next day Kyuzo and I bid farewell to the owners and set out towards Kogakyo. My eyes were heavy due to not sleeping much, but Kyuzo seemed well-rested. I didn't ask where he had ended up sleeping or anything else that rattled my brain. I hummed as we walked, each step bringing us closer to the large district that lie ahead.

After a good six hours of walking I had to take a break, so we stopped near a river bank. We had refilled our water containers back at the rest house and I drank deeply from the one I had marked as mine. I sat on the ground and groaned as the blood rushed out of my feet and up into my legs.

"How much longer?" I whined.

"Two hours."

That was the most we had spoken to each other all day.

"That's all?" I asked light-heartedly. I took another drink and looked over at where he was sitting. "You promised to teach me how to use weapons, but when are you going to do that?"

"In Kogakyo."

I refilled our containers in the river and we were soon traveling again.


	8. The Gift

We were finally in Kogakyo and I was so thankful we had arrived safely and without problems. Other than the fiasco at the rest house the night before. Since we were in another crowded city, I gripped tightly to Kyuzo's sleeve, finally beginning to become comfortable with physical contact again. I had been to Kogakyo once before as a small child, but it had changed drastically in the time I had been away. As we weaved our way through the overly-crowded streets a voice rang out above all the others.

"Kyuzo! Kyuzo is that you?"

We turned to see a rather portly man running toward us. He had blonde hair and a thin matching mustache and beard.

"Kyuzo! Is it really you? It's me, Ayamaro!" The man stopped in front of us gasping for air. Kyuzo just stared at him. The man continued.

"I heard you died in the battle for Kanna Village over three years ago. How is it you are standing before me?"

I intervened.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to forgive my husband…He doesn't talk much." I looked up at Kyuzo and he raised an eyebrow at me. I clasped his arm a little tighter and tilted my head to speak to Ayamaro.

"Oh! Kyuzo! I had no idea you were married!"

"It's only been two years." I smiled at the lie that came out so easily.

"When Shichiroji returned to Firefly House he told us everything that happened. He said…He said you were dead!"

"I'm sorry, but you must have your facts confused," I said. "Kyuzo-san is very much alive." I forced myself not to cringe at the last part. "May I ask who you are?"

"Forgive me. My name is Ayamaro, I was the magistrate of Kogakyo and Kyuzo was my bodyguard for a time."

"Oh! Yes! I have heard some things about you. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but I am afraid we are in somewhat of a hurry at the moment. Honey, shall we?" I tugged on Kyuzo's coat sleeve and dragged him away.

"Please stop by Firefly House if you're in the area!"

Once we were a good distance away from the ex-magistrate, I looked at Kyuzo curiously.

"So…Do you mind telling me how I have two dead husbands now?" He remained solemn. "You're really one of the seven samurai that helped save Kanna?" Sill, he said nothing. I gave up and we continued walking. After a brief moment of silence, I noticed I was still holding onto his arm. I wondered if the people passing actually thought I was this man's wife. If they were then at least our story was working.

I tried to make light of things by teasing him a little.

"So Kyuzo-chan~~ If it is alright with you I would like to check out the Firefly House. It sounds interesting." He only nodded and I squirmed a little with excitement. We passed a few shops and at one of them something caught my eye. I pulled Kyuzo over to the quaint little shop and he stood beside me like a stone. I pointed down at the black gloves that lie on the counter and asked the merchant how much they were. He gave me a price and I grimaced a little. It was a little more than I had hoped to spend.

"May I see them?" I asked.

"For the lovely lady, yes," he replied. I picked up the gloves and turned them over in my hands feeling the fabric that I was unfamiliar with.

"They're lovely," I complimented. "However, I unfortunately won't be able to get them today."

A bare hand laid some money on the counter. I followed the arm up to the owner's face and it was Kyuzo who had put the money up.

"Kyuzo-s..chan…This isn't necessary."

The merchant disagreed.

"If the gentleman wishes to pay for them, it would be rude not to accept."

"Thank you, Kyuzo-chan!" I exclaimed. He just looked at me with an expression I had never seen before…The faintest smile formed on his lips. The merchant gathered the money and I placed the gloves over my hands.

"Young lady, those gloves are designed especially for the use of samurai. They are light weight and have grips sewn in on the palm side. Are you sure you still want these? It is not too late to change your mind," the merchant asked eying me.

"Oh absolutely. I'm not a samurai, but I just love how they look and feel." These would be perfect for my training. The merchant thanked us before we walked away.

"Thank you so much for your generosity," I said thanking Kyuzo again.

"Thanks for getting me away from Ayamaro."

"Are we going to Firefly House now?" He nodded in response to my question. "Should we continue with the story of being husband and wife?" He nodded again. "Will you explain to me the conversation with Ayamaro?" Thrice, he nodded. I smiled, content that now he at least acknowledged me when I spoke. I latched on to his arm and admired my gloves as we walked.

We came to the edge of the city and approached the checkpoint. We passed through and walked into a different town. It was getting late in the day and the sun was setting as we came to a beautiful, tall building. Kyuzo and I entered and a beautiful young woman welcomed us.

"My name is Yukino and I am co-owner with my husband, Shichiroji, here at Firefly House. Welcome. How long will you be staying?"

I looked at Kyuzo and then back at the woman.

"We're unsure at the moment, but we know for sure that we will be staying for the evening," I replied.

"I understand," Yukino said smiling. We paid for our room as a tall man approached. Yuniko turned and smiled at him. "Roji, these are our new guests…Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names."

Shichiroji stared at Kyuzo in disbelief.

"I am Amaya and this is my husband, K…"

"Kyuzo?" Shichiroji interrupted. Yukino spoke up then as well.

"Honey…This is the same Kyuzo you fought beside in Kanna?" she asked, sharing her husband's disbelief.

"Kyuzo…I don't understand. I watched you die."

"I'm right here," Kyuzo stated. The other man still stared in disbelief, but then shook his head.

"Yukino, could you have their dinner brought out to the private dining room please?"

"Of course. I will inform the kitchen staff."

"Right this way please," Shichiroji said guiding us into a room just off the main entrance.

I had a feeling some of my answers would be answered by the man I just met, rather than the man I had been traveling with.


	9. The Veteran: Bonus Chapter

_*Bonus Chapter, Kyuzo's POV_

_When I awoke the morning after asking Amaya to come with me I could hear her gathering things together in her bedroom. Something told me that she would take me up on my offer. She seemed very determined to learn weaponry, but I was unsure of how much natural talent she possessed. She had terrible form and had quite an issue with keeping her emotions in check. Unlike me. I never allowed people to know what I was thinking. _

_We set out and it wasn't long before the questions came. I was honest with her when I said I had only traveled here to challenge The Dragon, and she blatantly told me that I wouldn't have emerged victorious from that battle. I could tell she was angry, and she would definitely have to work on that. We walked in silence after that, arriving in the city where I bought some water containers for our journey. My companion and I were out of the city in no time and after a few hours of walking she needed a break. On the break Amaya apologized for her outburst earlier and the we continued on to the rest house. I was already proven right about her slowing me down. _

_She wasn't looking too well when we finally did arrive at the house four hours later. The place was very small, but at least we would be getting food and shelter for the night. When I opened the door to our room there was only one futon on the floor and I stared at it. But it wasn't until dinner when the real trouble started. The elderly gentlemen asked Amaya and I had long we had been married and since she choked on her drink at the question, I answered. _

_And after dinner, the shit really started. She wouldn't shut up complaining about this and that so I idiotically dropped my guard and ended up kissing her. Really, how stupid could I be? But she got to me, she was under my skin after just a few days of knowing her. I hated it. It drove me crazy on the inside, but I just had to keep a straight face. I left her there in the rest house, frozen and stupefied. Afterwards I had bathed in the outside bath and ended up sleeping beside it. _

_When we arrived in Kogakyo the next day I ran into none other than Ayamaro, the man I used to serve as a bodyguard for. I was lucky that Amaya was able to drag me away from the annoying man, but his words about Firefly House had intrigued her and she wanted to visit it. As we were making our way through the city, she suddenly pulled me aside to a small shop. She was longing over a pair of samurai gloves, but she wasn't willing to pay the price, so I laid down the money. She tried to argue, but the merchant doing the selling was desperate for the money and talked her into accepting my thanks for her ridding my presence of Ayamaro. _

_Once we walked away from the shop, she thanked me and put on the gloves. They suited her and would help her with the training I planned to put her through. I decided to go ahead and take her to Firefly House, where I was absolutely sure more problems would arise. If Shichiroji had survived the battle in Kanna Village, he was sure to be there, and he was sure to have questions. _

_Sure enough, not long after we paid for our room Shichiroji emerged into view extremely confused at first at the sight of me, but he led us to a private dining room and took a seat with us at a long table. Amaya seemed highly curious about this man that sat before us._

"_Kyuzo-dono, I see that you are well. Although I must say I was absolutely sure you had died," he stated. "I mean, I saw it happen with my own eyes." I stared at him remaining silent. He went on._

"_I can see you haven't changed much since Kanna, but I have to ask who is this young lady you have with you?" _

_I turned my view to Amaya and she looked at me questioningly. _

"_My wife," I said being sure not to stray from our original story. Shichiroji looked shocked at my response._

"_Shichiroji-san," Amaya spoke up. "Would you mind telling me about the battle in Kanna? As you know, Kyuzo-chan doesn't like to talk much."_

"_Absolutely." _

_I sat there in silence as Shichiroji's wife came in mid-story and took a seat with us. Our food was brought out and he continued the story over dinner, Amaya listening intently to his tales. When he got to part about me being shot by Katsushiro, she looked a me with a pained expression. She was finding out more about me than I had intended, and even though I knew something like this might happen when we arrived, I just couldn't tell her no when she asked if we could pay a visit to Firefly House. Plus, I intended to find out from Shichiroji just where the hell Kanbei was. Even though the bullet wounds in my body had healed long ago, they ached each time he mentioned Kanbei. I still had a score to settle with him. _

_When the story was over and dessert was served Shichiroji's wife asked Amaya and I how we had met. She looked at me with an expression I had never had another living thing give me before. It was an expression of love. I hated to admit it, but for a short moment I actually couldn't breathe. She was getting good at this lying and pretending thing._

"_It's nothing really, I actually just bumped into him in the city a few times and before we knew it we were married," she said laughing a little. _

_I watched as Shichiroji's wife looked at him with the same expression Amaya had given me. I stood and left the table so that I would be able to keep my emotions to myself, but as I was walking away I felt her eyes upon me. This could not be happening. Not now. Not ever. I was honestly afraid for the first time in my life. She might fall in love with me, and I wasn't sure if I was able to handle that. But if that did happen, I wasn't sure I would stop it. _


	10. The Night

I was right about Shichiroji answering my questions. He actually told me the whole story of the battle against the Nobuseri and the late emperor, Ukyo, in Kanna Village. However, after the story was over, Kyuzo left the table unexpectedly after I forged some generic story of how the married couple we were pretending to be had met. I apologized for his rudeness to our hosts and excused myself from the table as well. I found him sitting on the floor in the room we were supposed to be sharing for the evening.

"Kyuzo-san are you not feeling well?"

"I am fine," he replied. I nodded in understanding.

"You are truly an admiral man," I began. "The stories about what happened in Kanna have spread rapidly throughout the land. It is quite impressive."

I sat beside him on the floor and leaned my head against the wall sighing a little.

"And you were shot…How did you ever even survive that?" I pondered. We both heard the approaching footsteps from outside our room and he leaned over and laid his head in my lap. I felt my body go stiff and I was unsure of what to do. Then I relaxed remembering we were supposed to be acting as husband and wife and ran my fingers through his soft, blonde hair. He closed his eyes, appearing to enjoy this.

A knock sounded outside our door.

"Come in," I said sweetly and Yukino peeked inside.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" she whispered noticing Kyuzo resting on my lap.

"I think we're fine for the evening, thank you, Yukino-san."

"Mind if I step in for a moment? Shichiroji asked me to do something."

"Sure," I said using my free hand to motion her forward. I looked from Yukino down to Kyuzo and smiled. When I looked back up at her she was holding out a small bag that seemed full.

"Roji asked me to refund your money. Says it not right for us to make Kyuzo-san and his wife pay after everything Kyuzo-san has been through. Please feel free to stay as long as you want."

I thanked her and took the bag of money. She excused herself and slid the door shut on her way out.

"Kyuzo-san, she's gone."

He didn't move. I continued to stroke his hair. I couldn't help notice how natural it was to have him there. Before I could properly think I leaned over, keeping my face merely above his, my hair enveloping us like a curtain. I couldn't pull myself away, but I couldn't push myself any closer to his still form. I wondered if he sensed me there staring at him like a creep. Being this close to him reminded me of the brief kiss we had shared the night before and my heart skipped a few beats. This man had both piqued my interest and gained my respect in less than five days.

Suddenly a thought came to my mind and I sat up straight again, stifling a giggle. Kyuzo opened his eyes then, and looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry, if I woke you. I just thought of something kind of funny," I apologized.

He sat up and moved to sit so he was facing me.

"What?"

"It's nothing…It's just that when you kissed me last night, I was just thinking of how your _form was sloppy,_" I giggled as I teased him. He smirked and leaned in to kiss me again. My childish giggling abruptly stopped and I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine. Instinct took over and I kissed him back this time, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. He relaxed into my hand and placed his own hand around the back of my neck making the kiss deeper.

It was that moment that I knew if I didn't watch myself, that I could very easily fall for him. I wasn't sure how long we kissed, but I knew that my heart was still racing when we pulled away from one another.

"Have I…improved?" he asked and my face flushed even deeper than it had during the kiss.

"Um…yes."

"We begin training tomorrow," he said returning to his normal self and walking over to the futon before beginning to undress.

I looked away quickly and wondered if I should fetch another futon from Yukino. I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw he had taken off his coat and his shirt. I turned back to face him and noticed numerous scars covering his chest and arms. I felt sadness for him, but at the same time I knew it was all just part of his lifestyle. He appeared to have lived this way for years, due to the amount of wounds on his body. The rest of the inn had settled in for the evening and there wasn't much noise throughout the building.

Kyuzo looked at me and I approached him. All my thoughts of reasoning dissipated before I even reached where he was standing. I hesitated before shakily raising my hands to his arms, my fingers running along each scar I saw. My touch moved to his chest and as I caressed the scars there I felt his heartbeat accelerate beneath my fingertips. I didn't care about what tomorrow would bring, I didn't care about the short time I had known him, none of that mattered to me as he placed his hands on my waist.

I stood on tiptoe and kissed him. My arms found my way around his neck and I pulled away and looked in his eyes. They didn't appear as they usually did, instead they had softened. Despite that fact he let his guard down I still couldn't tell what he was thinking about.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly.

"What is it?" As I asked this, I noticed his eyes returned to the way they were before.

"We should rest." And with that said he let go of me and laid down on the futon. I stood there for a moment still confused by what had happened, before laying down on the other side of the futon. I laid with my back to him, quiet tears falling down my cheeks. What was I thinking? I couldn't help but feel stupid. As if Kyuzo would actually fall in love with me the way I had just done with him.

I sniffled slightly as I lie there on the mattress. Suddenly I felt Kyuzo's arm fall over me and pull me close to him. And with that unexpected, comforting gesture, I smiled a little and fell into the most peaceful sleep I'd had in a long time.


	11. The Realization: Bonus Chapter

That first night at Firefly House I ruined everything. I was beginning to think that it was a mistake to bring this woman along. I was starting to lose sight of my goal of tracking down Kanbei and challenging him. I had decided to ask Shichiroji about Kanbei's whereabouts the day after that disastrous first night. It all started with that damn look she gave me at dinner that caused me to leave in the first place. Of course she followed me to our room and ended up sitting beside me on the floor. I heard someone approaching and knew immediately it was the female owner due to the quick, quiet footsteps. So I laid my head over in Amaya's lap. The other woman came in and gave my traveling partner the money we had paid, claiming that Shichiroji wouldn't allow us to pay since he and I knew each other back in Kanna. As if I needed his help.

I felt Amaya's fingers combing through my hair and it was oddly relaxing. Truth be told, I wanted her. Desired her, even, but I knew I could never call her my own. My mind and my heart wouldn't let me. I was surprised when I felt her lean over me as I lied there with my eyes closed. She wanted to kiss me again, I could feel it. Her curiosity was getting the best of her and I knew she had started to wonder if she had feelings for me. Then she started to laugh, which was something I wasn't expecting so I sat up and inquired about what was so funny. When she used my words to describe how I had kissed her the night before, I couldn't hold back. I longed for her to know I wanted her so I ended up kissing her again. When her hand fell upon my cheek, her soft skin touching my worn face, I had to force myself not to take her right then. When the kiss was over I saw her face turn rather red. She wanted me too.

As I mentioned the fact we would begin her training the next day, I stood and went over to the futon. When I started undressing she looked away. Was she really embarrassed that easily?

When she finally did get up the courage to look at me again, her eyes rest only on the scars that covered my upper body. She seemed to be in a trance-like state as she came closer to me. I wanted her to make the first move because I surely didn't want her to think I planned to take advantage of her. However, thoughts of her whispering my name in the darkness filled my mind and I was finding it more difficult to think clearly. Here is where I really started to screw up. I made the mistake of letting my guard down.

I couldn't control my heart rate when her hands began tracing along my scars, and I knew she felt it. Her arms rested on my shoulders and I placed my hands on her delicate waist, causing the two of us to come slightly closer together. She stretched up and kissed me briefly before pulling away and looking at me with the most intense look she had ever given me.

I was so close to giving in, so close to making her mine, but when she asked me what I was thinking is when I came back to my senses. I wasn't completely sure what stopped me. What exactly it was that stood between me and this woman I had wanted since the first day I met her. I let go of her and stepped away making sure I put my guard back up. I had to do all I could not to let my weakened knees get the best of me as I all but fell onto the firm mattress. A moment passed before I felt her lie beside me and she was making sure to keep her distance.

I closed my eyes and awaited sleep, but when I heard her crying I felt something. Something foreign to me. My chest ached knowing that she was upset. And despite my uncertainty I placed an arm over her and pulled her against me. I couldn't take the sound of her crying, just the thought of it made my chest ache again. Amaya fell asleep rather quickly, but her scent and the way she felt pressed against me kept me awake for hours. I was awake when she was trembling in her sleep, and I had to stroke her stomach and sides to calm her again. I was awake when the rain started to fall outside. I was awake when the tiniest bit of light began shining through the window.

I finally found sleep when I broke down and came to terms with the fact that I loved her. For once I had found some kind of peace.


	12. The Training

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series, then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it...Nah, I probably still would...I own nothing except Amaya, and make no profit from this at all. **

* * *

><p>For the next week Kyuzo and I did nothing but train. His training was difficult and I was beginning to get discouraged. I wasn't getting any better.<p>

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for this," I joked, throwing my katana to the ground. Kyuzo hadn't said one word to me since our first night at Firefly House. Frowning, I sank down to the ground and sighed loudly. "I should probably just give up."

Kyuzo walked over and took a seat beside me. I couldn't help but notice how close he sat to me and it made me a little uncomfortable. I really wasn't sure how to act around him now. I wasn't sure if I should let him know how I felt or if I should just concentrate on my weapons. Feeling conflicted, I emitted another sigh.

"You sigh a lot."

The familiar deep monotone that came from beside me startled me quite a bit. Somehow it made me feel a little better and I joked with the samurai.

"So now you decide to talk to me?"

Kyuzo just stared blankly ahead.

"I suppose I do sigh often, but that's because…I have a lot on my mind." I definitely couldn't tell him how I felt. I was beginning to think I was crazy for loving someone I had only known for two weeks. It felt right, but it felt wrong at the same time. I didn't understand my emotions anymore. I spent some of my nights crying silently, but somehow Kyuzo always knew, and he was there to put an unexpected arm around me.

"What?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm confused," I stated plainly. "I…I just don't understand you is all." His gaze turned to me and he seemed interested in what I was saying. "You are comforting and kind to me, but you are like a stone on the outside. I just wish I knew what went on inside your head." I felt slightly relieved telling Kyuzo these things. "Tell me, please…What are you thinking?"

"That you're bad at using weapons."

I tapped my forehead and chewed on my lower lip. "You're right…But that's not what I'm talking about…What do you think about me personally?"

I felt his entire body go stiff and his eyes looked oddly panicked.

"Are you okay?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Kyuzo moved away from me quickly and I stared at him for a moment, mouth agape. When I regained my composure, I slid over to him again. "What is wrong with you Kyuzo-san? I tell you things about what's going on with me; feel free to tell me what's gotten to you."

He didn't respond, but I wasn't about to give up. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face me. "Kyuzo-san. What has gotten to you?"

"You."

I had gotten to him? What did that even mean? Did he detest me? I felt the tears stinging my eyes, but I blinked them back as I stood up. He wasn't about to see me cry. I all but ran back into Firefly House. He hated me. He hated me, and I loved him. I was really in love with him. There was no winning in this situation…_It'll be best if I just go home, _I thought to myself before letting the first few tears fall.

After crying for some time, I wiped my eyes furiously. Jerk. He was nothing more than a jerk. Our room door slid open and my head snapped up to see who had entered. I shot Kyuzo a disgusting glare and he said nothing as he placed my katana at my feet.

Watching him sit down across from me, I felt the anger slightly begin to go away.

"I can sharpen it for you."

I shook my head at his offer and took a deep breath. I was determined not to cry again. Pursing my lips together, I turned to face him. "What did you mean by what you said earlier?" Once more, I watched as the panicked look came back to him. "You look like you're going to be sick…If I bother you that much I can leave." I went to stand up, but he pulled me back down. "What the hell?"

"No."

"No what? You don't hate me? You don't want me to leave?"

I waited, but he said nothing. "Look," I began. "Just tell me."

"Can't."

The room began to spin. I was so baffled by Kyuzo's actions I didn't know what to do. "Can we take a break from practicing tomorrow?" He merely nodded in response. My stomach started to feel strange so I looked at the floor, hoping the dizziness would go away. My body began to sway on its own and I felt as though I was going to pass out.

"Kyuzo-san…I'm not feeling so well," I admitted running my hand through my hair. Without a word he stood and scooped me up into his arms before laying me gently on the futon. "Y-Yukino-san…Please go and get Yukino-san," I muttered before everything around me faded away.

* * *

><p>When I woke back up it was dark outside and in my room. However, I knew I wasn't alone. I even knew exactly where he was and I reached out and placed a hand on his arm.<p>

"Kyuzo-san? What happened?"

"Shichiroji's wife called a local doctor. Said you fainted because you're stressed."

I attempted to sit up rather quickly, but ended up flat on my back again. My head ached something terrible. "I can't afford a doctor!" I exclaimed.

"Taken care of."

"Did you pay for it Kyuzo-san?"

"No."

I assumed Firefly House had footed the bill. For what reason I didn't know, but I promised myself to make sure to thank Shichiroji and Yukino in the morning. Their kindness continued to amaze me. I fought off the urge to sigh, remembering the conversation from earlier that day. A long moment of silence passed over the two of us in that quaint little room. I knew what I was stressing about and I knew the only way to stop worrying about it would be to just flat out tell him.

I allowed another moment of complete silence before mustering every ounce of courage I could spare.

"Kyuzo-san, I know why I am stressed…" I felt him shift in his seat by the futon. "It's because…Because…Well I…." I was faltering and my heart was racing in my chest. My voice started out strong, but began softening as I went on. "I kind of love you," I managed out in a whisper.


End file.
